Opps She Did It Again
by ANGEL FALLEN FROM HEAVEN
Summary: 6 months after Edward left Bella, she got kidnapped by Victoria. How did Bella end up on Volturra with the Volturi? Why is she causing trouble all around the castle? What are the Cullens doing in Volturra?
1. Trouble Maker and Vistors

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

Hey I'm Isabella Angel Marie Swan Volturi; I was called Isabella or Bella Maire Swan when I was human but now that I'm a vampire I am now known as Izzy the Princess of the Volturi.

It was 6 months since I last saw the Cullens; I was walking home one night after staying after school to study for my upcoming tests. I would have taken the car the car but my truck broke down the other day; I was walking down an ally that was a short cut to my house.

**Flashback**

And half way through the ally I noticed Victoria was stand at the end of the ally with a huge evil smile placed on her face.

She started to walk slowly towards me, I knew I couldn't out run a vampire, so I just stood there waiting for her to bring me death or something that would take away the pain Edward brought to me after he left and as I expected she went for the kill.

I gave a scream of agony when I felt her sharp teeth enter my body. She did want to leave me there so she took me to a little cottage in the middle of the forest.

The burning sensation stopped after 3 hours, I stopped feel the pain and became unconscious of what was happening around me so I opened my eyes, and I sat up, on whatever I was lying on.

I looked around but there was no sign of Victoria so I listened if she was near anywhere, I found her in small alley 4 towns away from where I was and from what these people was say we were in Australia, Melbourne.

I thought for a while didn't normal vampires only hear things from 10 miles away but I can hear things from anywhere. If I put my hearing to it, I might be able to hear something around across the world from me. So I tried to hear for Jake and then I got the image of him at his house in la push talking to Sam about where they could find Victoria and me because they caught her scent in the alley near my house.

(The italic writing is Bella's thoughts and the italic and underline writing is Jacob)

_I only wish I could tell him I'm in a north of Melbourne 5 miles south west of Lachlan river that is on the border on Melbourne and Sydney _and with that thought I heard my own voice going through his head. Omg I can see people from anywhere around the world without being there and I can hear them and I hear what people are thinking about and also put my own thoughts in their heads omg so cool k back to the mission on hand.

When Jake heard my voice in his head he jumped back I started to laugh at his reaction.

_Hey Jake its Bella I know I'm in your head isn't it cool? Ok, back to business. Oh, if you don't know how I got in your head I'm a vampire and its one of my many powers that I just found out about. ok, Jake I'm Australia; so, I'll try to get to La Push as fast as I can without killing someone for your sake and I promise to catch a few dears on the way so you can be safe too ok._

B-B-Bella is that you omg did Victoria do that to you? Omg I'm going to kill that bitch. Are you ok Bella? How are you a vampire when you just disappeared like 4 or 5 hours ago?

_That, my boy, I don't know. I just felt like I was burning for 3 hours then it stopped and Victoria wasn't here when I woke up. She is in a small alley that is like 4 towns away from where I am. I'll answer more questions when I see you again, ok, cya Jake._

Ok, Bella, be careful and hunt please ok bye bells.

Ok what to do? Oh, yer, to get out of here. I wish I can be sitting in his meadow with 3 mouth watering mountain lions next to me ready to eat.

And in an instant I was in his meadow with 3 mouth watering mountain lions ready for me to eat. A huge grin appeared on my face seeing what I can do and after my little celebration I went straight to attack the closest mountain lion to me before going to the next one.

When I was done with the mountains lion they just disappeared in thin air. With that I thought of being in at Jake's house standing right behind him. And then the next minute I was standing behind jakes chair while he kept telling Sam and the rest of the boys that I was turned into a vampire or as they put it a leech or a bloodsucker.

I smiled at Jake he will never change even if his best friend a vampire and she can kill him any minute. Everyone but Jake went silent when they saw me standing behind Jake with a huge grin on my face.

'Awwwwwwwwwwwww did Jaky miss me when I was gone' with that Jake went flying out of his chair and he was about to hit the floor but I wasn't so mean so I thought that he hovering and before Jake could get near the floor he was hovering in the air.

'You having some fun there Jacob' I said still smiling at my friend

'yer if you called your best friend got turned into a leech then she scary the shit out of you 2 times in less than 30 minutes and then hovering in mid air fun then yer I'm having great fun' he said sarcastically

I straighten Jake up so he could stand when I put him down. I dropped Jake on the floor and he landed perfectly like he just didn't go flying through the air.

**End of flashback**

And after I got changed I stayed with Jake for 5 years then I thought of finding a coven I can join because it gets lonely being the only vampire in like 10 miles radius and if a vampire did come near either they got kill or they just run away before getting killed it's not nice to kill your own breed but it had to be done.

So I went to Italy to join the Volturi now I have been with the Volturi for 45 years now and I loved every second with them. I see Jake and the boys every year because Jacob won't let anyone forget my birthday no not the day I got turned, my human birthday. So they come to Italy every year to visit me in the castle. And don't worry I changed the volturi's diet to animals but at first they didn't like the idea so I sent them humans with animal blood in the humans body it was funny to see their faces after I told them what they just drank.

At first I was called a guard for like half a year but Aro got attached to me real fast so in less than a year he started to called me his daughter but I could only accept that position if Jane and Alec were my brother and sister that meant he had to adopt all of us.

Right now I'm sitting in the throne room with Jane sitting on my right, Alec sitting on my left and Aro sitting in front of us and my uncles behind us. My uncles and my father kept blabbering about some random vampires that will be coming over next week but I couldn't care less because I was not interested in other people but my family and my ex-family, this was getting boring now.

I started to tap my fingers on my chair because I was becoming more and more impatient and bored.

'Jane do you want to run away from this boring place and paint Aro's study pink' I whispered so fast and so low that only we could hear it, while I was saying this I had a wicked grin plastered on my face.

Jane just nodded her head also with a wicked grin on her face too.

'Ok on 3 we ran...1...2...3' I said and we were off

With that Jane and I were out of our seats and running out of the throne room but before we were out of the room I touched Aro's hand so he could see what we were going to do but it took him some time to release what we really wanted to do to his room.

We run around the castle 3 times with Aro chasing us before we finally ran to his study. When we got to his room I locked the door with one of my many powers.

'Ok Jane where to start ok let's start with the wall behind his desk.' I said while looking for my buckets of paint

'Um, Izzy, where do we get the paint? We did ran in here with no paint or paint brushes' Jane said panicking

'Jane, don't panic, I got dad to buy me 4 buckets of pink paint and 2 paints brushes last week he was so clueless that this is why I wanted them to be put in his study insert of my room or the garage' I said laughing while we could hear Aro outside yelling at us.

I'm only like this because after the cullens left I felt so stressed out and worried I might hurt someone and now I'm here I act so carefree and cheeky. I pull pranks on everyone even on my father and uncles.

I can sure tell you that I'm the biggest pain to everyone here and to everyone that comes over, if wanted to I could put a bad name for the Volturi but I'm not that mean or am I?

Ok, back to painting we were half way through painting one wall when the phone rang

'Hello who is this?' I said trying to sound professional

'Izzy if you don't open this door right now oh God help you...' I didn't even let Aro finish his sentence (oh the door is vampire proof but only Emmett can go through it and of course Bella too oh sorry if I offended someone out there I am catholic too but I don't mind)

I was about to continue painting but then the phone rang again

God Aro is annoying. So I answered the phone again but I yelled into the phone this time

'Aro me and Jane will not unlock that door till we finish painting your study pink because you talk too much just like your brothers and because me and Jane are bored and no alec is not in on it this time but I should of told him but never mind so dad don't call m...' I was cut off by someone else's voice at the other end of the phone laughing at what I just said. Opps!

'Umm who is this?' I said afraid I made a fool of myself oh yer I always did but this time I felt self-concession for the first time in years

'Hello to you to I'm Carlisle Cullen can I um talk to Aro please...' the person on other side of the phone said in between laughs.

An evil grin an appeared on my face

'I'm sorry but Aro is a bit busy with his wife now the last time I saw him was I walked in on him and my mother having it and then I left and I could even hear them from the other side of the castle I could only hear animal noises here and there oh and my name is Isabella-Angel but they call me Izzy Aro's daughter and I'm here with my sister and also Aro's daughter Jane and yes Jane from the guard I made him adopt her and her brother Alec. So why do you want Aro for Dr. Cullen?' I said trying to sound innocent.

'I would like to talk to Aro about me and my family we would like to go and visit you and your family' Carlisle sounded happy but sad at the sometime while in the back ground you could just hear a 'no we don't want to go Carlisle not without Bella with me I won't leave this house only to go to the Volturi to try and kill myself again' it sounded like Edward. Wait, it was Edward.

I can't believe he wants to die because I'm not with him. It broke my heart to hear the pain and suffering in his voice it sounded dead, lifeless it didn't sound like the Edward I knew.

'E-E-Edward' I said softly but I didn't think anyone but Jane could hear me.

'Izzy why did you say my sons name with such pain and guilt in it?' Carlisle asked curiously

'ummm, no reason, I'm just thinking about something that happened to me recently umm I got to go Carlisle I promise I'll pass your message on to Aro for but right I-I-I need t-t-to go-o-o-o' I was running away crying to my room and because I was too upset on what I did to Edward I just ran through the door breaking it in half.

By the time I was in my room I felt the tears rolling down my cheeks. Yes I'm a vampire that can cry and blush is there a problem with that? No; ok, for me, yes, but for others not really.

And what else that come with the crying and blushing is the rain, thunderstorm, sun and clear skies. It would rain if I was just crying normally but if I was sobbing like right now it would turn to a thunderstorm and if I just blushed for anything like when I was human it would turn sunny and the sky would clear but if I blushed because something extremely embarrassing happened to me and I could make the sun go so bright that if I could I might blind someone.

APOV:

Just as I finish talking to Izzy I wish she doesn't get pissed at me because I invited the cullens over I only know about them because when she just come she didn't want to talk to anyone but Jane, and I really wanted to know why she didn't want to tell me so I made Jane show me what was with her because when she come she had a full on break down about someone but I didn't know who.

I went to my room to find my keys to open that god damn door it took me around 3 minutes to find them and I knew there was no point on rushing because they will still end up painting that room if I like it or not.

On my way back I heard Izzy on the phone with someone I knew who it was it was Carlisle Cullen my dear friend he had called about he will be come over next week to meet Izzy but they don't know its Bella. I put my ear on the door for a while to hear someone yelling at the side of the phone it was Edward yelling at Carlisle because didn't want to come but he had to because Carlisle thought it would help Edward to get over Bella if they came but I already know it's going to be worse if he did come for both him and Izzy.

When Edward stopped yelling I could feel Izzy's pain and guilt go through me I think everyone in this castle would have felt it I don't know how she got most of her powers but she just got them and I love them and I love her but I will never let anyone hurt Izzy ever again.

BOPV:

A week later

It's been a week since me and Jane painted Aro's study pink. Today we were think about painting the throne room pink while I make everyone hover in mid air while me and some of my prank followers paint the room and our goal is to paint the before the cullens come later today.

So right now me and Jane have just walked into the throne room where my father was talking to my uncles while the guards were playing poker in one of the corners this was because when my uncles and father don't do anything the guards have free time but they still have to be in the same room as them and still be prepared for anything.

I walked in and I sat down in my chair while Jane and Alec followed my lead. We talked for like 5 minutes after talking a little bit I got bored so I called Michael, Blake, Ben, Tristan and Lucas into the room. On my count everyone but the 8 of us wasn't touching the floor.

Then 8 buckets of pink paint and 8 brushes appeared out of thin air. I don't know why Aro is so slow to catch up on things I do because I took 1 minute for him to notice he was flouting in mid air while everyone else kept doing what they were doing before. But Aro being Aro started to yell at me again.

'ISABELLA-ANGEL MAIRE SWAN VOLTURI PUT ME DOWN RIGHT NOW BEFORE THE CULLENS GET HERE AND DON'T YOU DARE PAINT THIS ROOM PINK TOO IT'S GOING TO TAKE 1 MONTH TO GET THE PAINT OUT OF MY STUDY' he yelled at me. Yay, something I need to be reminded of, the Cullens but that will be fun to prank Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Alice and Edward will be so much fun.

My followers and I ignored Aro while we continued painting the room.

I was too busy listening to my iPod to listen to hear people walking in. I noticed all my followers turn around hissing with shock and anger expressions placed on their faces.

**Review Please 3**

**Love Ya All**


	2. AN

AN.

I'm sorry I haven't written or updated any of my stories but I don't have the motivation to do so. But I don't want to end my stories, I do want to continue them but I just can't write them, I've got ideas but I'm just not good at writing it down. So I'm looking for beta but if I have a beta they will be given all the credit for the story writing but I want to give all my ideas to this person and talk through ideas and just put it all together to make a great story. I don't mind if there is a different beta for every story I have, I don't care but be warned some of my stories do have a few more chapters to them, one even is finished and has a sequel written too. But I find it wrong to update only one story and to just leave the others just dead there. I really want someone to help me. I have all the ideas in my head but they are just stuck there.

If you're interested message me and tell me which story you want to beta for.

p.s. I've got another adopted story that I still haven't posted which needs a beta also pm me about that story too for more info and a preview and summary.


End file.
